Tides of Fate
by atrawolf
Summary: Three strangers come to Konoha seeking help. They get it, but Konoha get a little more than they bargained for. rated M for language and violence...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be rich. Unfortunately, I am not.

Chapter 1: Arrival

Location: Konoha

Time: Lunch

It was a particularly sunny day in Konoha and everything was calm. Lately, there hadn't been many missions, so most of the ninja were home. Naruto sat on a bench with Jiraiya, eating a bowl of ramen. They were having an intense argument about swallows.

"I'm telling you Naruto, it's not possible." Jiraiya sighed.

"Sure it is! It could grip it by the husk!" Naruto snapped as he stuffed his mouth with more ramen.

"It's not a matter of where it grips it, it's a simple matter of weight ratio. A five ounce bird cannot carry a one pound coconut! Listen, in order to remain airborn, a swallow must beat it's wings fourty-one times a minute. So it's not possible for a single swallow to-"

"Well, suppose two swallows carried it together!" Naruto smirked "Heh? What about that? Got a come back for that? No! I win! Believe it!" he smiled with victory. His smiled faded as his gaze turned to the village gates. Three ninja, about his age entered.

They stopped once they had gotten far enough inside and appeared to be talking. There were two males and a female. The female was tall and appeared to be the oldest. She had long brown hair that was held up in a ponytail. Her shirt was like the top of a kimono with a fishnet tee-shirt beneath it. She wore traditional ninja pants. Naruto couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was. He assumed that Jiraiya had not only noticed her beauty, but, buy the entranced expression on his face and the nosebleed, had noticed the size of her breasts.

The next boy was very tall. In face he was a monster, but in more than one way. His skin was pitch black apart from two white blotches above what Naruto assumed were his eyes. His eyes, were so dark they nearly blended into his skin. Where the whites should have been there was a deep grey. His irises and pupils were pure black. Naruto almost missed his hair, which was almost as black as the rest of him and cut short. He was dressed similarly to the girl, only his outfit was far more masculine. He carried a large spear. One end of it looked a lot like the tailfin of a whale whereas the opposite end had three curved blades jetting out from the sides. All together, he reminded Naruto of an orca. Naruto's feelings were confirmed when he turned around, revealing a large dorsal fin.

The last boy however, was much different than his companions. He had pure white hair that was neatly cut a bit longer that the other boy. His outfit was a cross between what a noble would wear and what a ninja would wear. Although he seemed to be the youngest, he also seemed to be the leader.

"Hey, pervy sage, who are they?" Naruto asked.

"No clue, they're not from around here. Matter of fact, I've never seen that headband before. The symbol kind of looks like a whales' tail fin." He smiled longingly "But if they've come with more girls like that I say welcome!" he chuckled.

"You perv!" Naruto snapped "shut up, they're coming this way."

The strange group approached Naruto and Jiraiya. The girl smiled "Excuse me, could you please tell us where we might find the Hokage?" she said in a sweet, sing-song voice.

Jiraiya smiled "Well, young lady, I'm not sure you'll be allowed to see the Hokage but," he winked "you can stay with me if you want."

The girl didn't say anything. The tall whale-like boy said any needed words in one swift movement. He jumped to the front of their group. He swung the bladeless end of his spear below Jiraiya's feet, knocking him to the ground. He then held the bladed end up to his chest and glared down at him "You keep away from my sister." He growled. His voice seemed too adult for his teenage body, causing Naruto to laugh.

"Hey there, calm down now kid, I was only joking!" Jiraiya said nervously.

The younger boy stepped forward "Kajima, let him go." He said softly yet there was an air of demand in his voice.

Kajima glared at Jiraiya "Hai." He drew back his spear and stepped back.

Naruto laughed as he got up "Serves you right you perverted old man!" he looked to the group "Who are you guys anyways? And what do you want with the Hokage?"

"That does not concern you." Kajima snapped as he glared at Naruto.

"Oh Kajima, be polite!" his sister scolded "Sorry about him, he's always this angry. I am Kagamare. We're here to see the Hokage on a private matter."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow "Private matter hmm? Well, you wouldn't mind if we came with you would you? We'll show you the way there that is."

Kagamare smiled "That would be wonderful…er…"

"Jiraiya."

"Oh, well, that would be wonderful Jiraiya, thank you." She turned to Naruto "And you are?"

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki! And I'm going to be Hokage someday!"

Kajima rolled his eyes. Kagamare elbowed him and shot him and angry glare. The boy in their group smiled and laughed a bit at Naruto's enthusiasm.

The group had reached Tsunade's office. Naruto pounded on the door "Hey Granny Tsunade!"

"Go away Naruto, I told you there aren't any missions open!" Tunade's voice came from behind the door.

"That's not why I'm here! There's some ninja here to see you! Pervy sage is here too!"

"He's telling the truth Tsunade." Jiraiya added.

"Come in then." Tsunaded sighed.

They entered the room. When the boy saw Tsunade, he frowned. Kajima and Kagamare also seemed confused.

"Well then, what do you want?" Tsunade sighed.

"We've come to speak to you." Kajima said. He glanced at Naruto and Jiraiya "Only, you."

"I think we should stay." Jiraiya said. "Or is that a problem?" he added suspiciously.

Kajima was about to protest but the boy stopped him. He stepped forward "No, there is no problem." He paused "You must promise though, you will not speak of what you hear in this room." He gazed at them with his deep blue eyes.

"They won't." Tsunade sighed, clearly bored. "Can you just get on with it?"

"Of course." The boy nodded "But, I must admit, I was expecting the Third Hokage."

Jiraiya sat down "He died a few years ago."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that." The boy said softly. He then looked Tsunade in the eyes "Lady Tsunade, my name is Ikashi Adamizu. Many years ago, my grandfather helped the Third Hokage. The third told him that if any of my family ever seeked refuge, that Konoha would be there. We have never needed that offer until now. My uncle has killed off the rest of my clan and seeks to kill me. I will not lie to you, he is a very powerful man. I hope you can set that aside and allow me and my companions to stay here in Konoha." Ikashi finished. He closed his eyes to hide his sadness the mention of his family's death had caused.

"Ikashi-sama…" Kagamare muttered.

"No Kagamare, don't. We've gone over this…" Ikashi muttered back.

"My Lord." She nodded.

Tsunaded shook her head "I'm sorry but, I can't allow that."

"WHAT?!!?" Naruto fell back in shock "Why can't you? They ask you for help and that what you say? Some Hokage you are!"

"Shut up Naruto. I have my reasons. It would be bad for the village. We're currently in a time of peace. You said your uncle was powerful, so allowing you to stay here might disturb that peace."

"I understand." Ikashi nodded.

"Lord Ikashi, you're not going to just leave it at that are you?" Kajima asked in shock. He turned to Tsunade "Lady Hokage you must reconsider. The debt Konoha has to his family has yet to be repaid. You can't just say no!"

"You don't know me kid, I never pay off my debts. And besides, it's not even my debt. It's the thirds, and he's passed away. So you're out of luck. I don't have time for a sob story kid who has his friends calling him a lord."

There was a puff of smoke where Kajima stood, like you would get once you've ended a transformation jutsu. He now was much taller and looked older. "How dare you speak of Lord Ikashi in that way! He has been through hell and back to get here to see you and you turn him down!!" Kajima shouted in rage. But he was not looking at Tsunade. He was looking at the plant five feet to her right.

"First of all when were you planning on telling us you were a full grown man? Second of all, I can talk to him any way I want! And third, are you blind? I'm OVER HERE!!!" Tsunade snapped.

There was another puff of smoke where Kagamare stood. She too was now much older looking "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT?!!? AS A MATTER OF FACT HE IS BLIND!!!"

The room was now full of yelling. The only silent ones were Naruto and Ikashi, who were trying to quiet everyone down. Ikashi sighed "Please, stop." No one noticed "Kajima, Kagamare, please stop…"

Naruto sighed "They're never going to hear you."

Ikashi sighed "Really now?" he cleared his throat "SILENCE!!" the room became quiet. "Thank you. Lady Tsunade, perhapse you will understand if I give you the entire story. Let me star by introducing myself again. My name is Ikashi Adamizu, Lord of Whale Country."


End file.
